


Las cosas llegan sin previo aviso

by Aozul



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozul/pseuds/Aozul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venir aguantando a Okita Sougo desde la guardería tiene ventajas y desventajas, como todo en esta vida. Kagura supone que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que siempre haya vivido en la casa que está al lado de la suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas llegan sin previo aviso

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez traigo algo en español porque es mi lengua materna y se echa de menos saber palabas y expresions que puedo usar y que en inglés no sé siquiera si existen.

Venir aguantando a Okita Sougo desde la guardería tiene ventajas y desventajas, como todo en esta vida. Es algo que Kagura aprendió tras salir el primer día de clase con chicle pegado en el pelo, cuando fue corriendo hasta la piernas de su papi y este la cogió en brazos, intentando averiguar por qué su preciosa niña de 3 años estaba tan enfadada. Esa fue la primera vez que su tutor legal escuchó hablar del niño, y la primera y única vez que Kagura se fue sin devolverle la jugarreta al pequeño monstruo.

Las desventajas se resumen en tener que soportar todos los días bromas e insultos, tirones de pelo y hasta alguna que otra pelea de comida. Pero, siendo ella lo espabilada que es, no hay una sola cosa que le deje pasar y, si ella llega a casa un día con una tirita en la rodilla, el chico aparece en la suya con una en la mejilla derecha y un garabato con rotulador permanente en la izquierda.

Las ventajas, por el contrario y, muy al pesar y al desconcierto de la niña, sólo aumentan con los años.

La primera llega con nombre y apellido: Okita Mitsuba. Es la hermana mayor de su rival, y siempre va a recogerlo cuando sale de la guarde. Para sorpresa de Kagura, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su hermano, ya que es dulce, atenta y cariñosa. Cuando descubre el peculiar interés que su hermano tiene con la pequeña, se asegura de regalarle un dulce a la niña por cada arañazo aparecido por culpa del castaño. Después de eso, a Kagura le es imposible no quererla.

Otra cosa que le llama la atención es el cambio de comportamiento de su compañero cuando su hermana está cerca. Se vuelve un pequeño ejemplar, sonriente y obediente. Parece una persona completamente distinta, y Kagura se pregunta si es sólo un mentiroso o si verdaderamente puede llegar a ser tan bueno. Las señoras mayores tendrían más motivos para volverse locas al verlo.

La segunda ventaja se llama diversión. Kagura tiene que admitir que el tiempo que pasa con el sádico (apodo que le puso al segundo mes de conocerse) está lleno de distracciones y diversiones, ya que el aburriendo parece esconderse del pequeño diablillo.

Estas son las dos primeras ventajas de las que la pequeña tiene noticia al principio. Las demás van llegando poco a poco y sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Okita Sougo ha sido parte de su vida desde que tiene memoria, y no parece que eso vaya a cambiar. Supone que mucho tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre ha vivido en la casa que está al lado de la suya, y con que tienen la misma edad.

Según parece, sus padres murieron cuando era un bebé y un familiar lejano se está haciendo cargo de él y de su hermana, aunque Kagura era demasiado pequeña como para acordarse. Aún así, esto no parece afectarle mucho si no se tiene en cuenta que Mitsuba, a cambio, lo mima demasiado.

* * *

 

El día que la mamá de Kagura muere está lloviendo a cántaros, y ella se pasa la tarde sentada en la entrada al jardín delantero de su casa, con su anorak amarillo y abrazando el conejito de peluche que le regalaron cuando cumplió 7 años, hace apenas dos meses. No quiere entrar en casa porque su hermano está hecho una fiera y su padre se ha encerrado en su despacho.

Es allí donde la ve Sougo cuando vuelve de su entrenamiento de _kendo_ y, aunque se acerca a ella con la intención de picarla y molestarla, pronto se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien cuando ella no le hace caso. Así que decide sentarse a su lado y cubrirla con su paraguas, no haciendo ningún comentario sobre sus ojos hinchados y sus lágrimas, que se mezclan con la lluvia.

Horas más tarde, cuando Mitsuba sale preocupada de la casa de al lado porque su hermanito hace bastante que tendría que haber llegado, los encuentra acurrucados y muertos de frío, y coge a la pequeña en brazos mientras le indica a Sougo que la siga. Llama varias veces a la puerta de sus vecinos pero no recibe respuesta alguna, por lo que se lleva a Kagura a su casa, la baña, le da de cenar y la acuesta. Es entonces cuando le cuenta a Sougo lo que ha pasado y el niño asiente levemente, dándole un beso de buenas noches y metiéndose en el _futon_  preparado al lado del de la pelirroja. Ella no ha pronunciado más de dos frases en toda la tarde y él se quiere asegurar de que mañana va a volver a ser la misma chillona y traviesa de siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, entre lo que ella se mueve y lo friolero que es él, acaban despertándose abrazados.

* * *

El primer torneo a nivel regional de _kendo_ que gana Sougo le produce a Kagura la mayor envidia del mundo. Mitsuba le ha preguntado si quería acompañarlos porque les sobraban entradas y ella aceptó encantada pensando que iba a perder. Sin embargo, cuando su rival sube al podio con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, le entregan la medalla y a Kagura no le queda otra opción más que aplaudir indignada.

Mitsuba recibe a su hermano con un abrazo, llena de orgullo, y Sougo le sonríe con la mirada más tierna que Kagura le ha visto nunca, devolviéndole el abrazo. Luego, se vuelve hacia ella y le saca la lengua, sonriendo maliciosamente por encima del hombro de su hermana, y la niña se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

Esa misma noche, al llegar a casa, le suplica a su padre que la deje apuntarse a _judo_ o _kung fu_ o cualquier otro arte marcial que le permita patearle el trasero a su rival.

* * *

 

Kagura conoce a Sakata Gintoki cuando tiene doce años y su padre le explica que es mejor que viva con él hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir sola, porque el trabajo de Umibouzu implica demasiado viaje y Kagura está cansada de vivir sola en casa con Kamui. Así que como la relación entre hermanos tampoco es la mejor del mundo, cada uno es mandado con un viejo conocido del famoso empresario.

Kagura le coge cariño a Gin en la primera semana de convivencia y, aunque él no lo demuestre tanto, le es muy difícil no querer a la pequeña. Gracias a esto, el cambio de casa se hace mucho más llevadero.

* * *

 

Cuando Sougo cumple los trece, empiezan a llegar las confesiones y las cartas de amor. Kagura siente ganas de vomitar cada vez que una chica se le acerca preguntándole si puede hablar con él un momento. No entiende que ven en él lo suficientemente bueno como para poder querer pasar un rato tan malo. Mucha de su popularidad viene de su fama con la espada, porque todo el mundo sabe que es el campeón de su club y que es un prodigio que puede llegar muy lejos. Su inteligencia hace que sacar buenas notas sea pan comido y su carita de ángel consigue más cosas de las que se merece. Pero Kagura sabe mejor que nadie que Okita Sougo es, ante todo, un no tan pequeño monstruo sádico, y lo único que van a conseguir sus admiradoras es que les rompan el corazón.

Su mejor amiga, Soyo, se rie de ella y de su comportamiento, instándola a que por lo menos admita que el chico es bastante guapo, pero la verdad es que Kagura no lo ve con esos ojos.

Lo bueno de esto es que todo el mundo sabe que ella es su rival y, aunque parezca mentira y ella fulmine con la mirada a cualquiera que lo mencione, son bastante cercanos. Esto se traduce en que todos los días de San Valentín consigue algunos chocolates de dichas chicas en agradecimiento por haberlas “aconsejado”, es decir, haberlas engañado descaradamente para que le regalasen al chico cajas y cajas de bombones dulces, que él no puede ver ni en pintura.

* * *

 

Algunas veces que los dos salen tarde de sus respectivas actividades extraescolares, Sougo se ofrece a llevarla a casa en bici. Ella siempre acepta, porque se ahorra el viaje en tren y porque la sensación del viento en su cara es muy refrescante después de un día agotador. Él siempre le recuerda que se va a poner mala cualquier día si se dedica a ir con la boca abierta y con la chaqueta del uniforme sin abrochar, y que si encima ha estado entrenando y sudando va a acabar teniéndola que llevar al hospital el día menos pensado. Ella le responde tirándole del pelo y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo tonto que es y lo mucho que lo odia.

* * *

 

Mitsuba muere cuando apenas tienen 17 años, y Kagura se entera de la noticia a través del capitán del equipo de _kendo_. Ha ido a buscar al sádico para avisarle de que esa tarde la espere para ir a visitar a su hermana al hospital y el chico gorila le da la noticia. Es algo que todos sabían que acabaría pasando, porque la salud de su proclamada hermana mayor nunca había sido buena y habían tenido que ingresarla unos meses antes con muy mal pronóstico. Su hermano ha estado visitándola todas las tardes, y Kagura lo ha acompañado cada vez que ha podido. Aun así, nada la ha preparado para esto y cuando dobla la esquina del pabellón se agacha y se abraza las rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente y mordiéndose la mano para evitar hacer mucho ruido.

Consigue calmarse para llamar a Gin y le miente, diciéndole que su padre ha llegado por sorpresa y que esa noche dormirá en su casa. El camino que hace es el mismo pero en vez de sacar las llaves para abrir su puerta, se sienta en el porche de la casa de al lado y espera.

Sougo llega de noche y ella está congelada, con la cara enterrada en su bufanda y las manos hechas un ovillo en el regazo, aunque se niega a mostrar un signo de frío. No delante de su rival, que siempre ha tolerado el frío peor que ella y hoy ni parece enterarse de la nieve cubriéndolo. Está sorprendido de verla allí, y la observa durante unos momentos con sus ojos rojos, para luego acercarse con intención de abrir la puerta. Kagura se levanta pero no se mueve de su sitio, impidiéndole el paso, y él sigue observándola aunque no dice nada. A pesar de que ella está arriba de los escalones, él sigue siendo un poco más alto. No parece que haya llorado, pero sus hombros están un poco encorvados y sus labios están demasiado apretados, formando una fina línea.

Cuando por fin abre la boca para pedirle paso, su voz es ronca y se le rompe a mitad de frase, y Kagura lo abraza porque ella es fuerte y es capaz de soportar todo lo que le venga, pero esto es demasiado y nada bienvenido. Se acuerda perfectamente del día que su madre murió y del dolor que sintió, pero ella era mucho más pequeña de lo que es ahora él, y mucho más adaptable. Él ni siquiera ha tenido una madre nunca, ni un padre, y la única persona que lo querido y apoyado siempre por lo que es se acaba de marchar. Se ha quedado solo de repente. Y es verdad que tiene a sus amigos y la tiene a ella, su rival, pero no cree que nada sea comparable a la relación que tenía con su hermana, su única verdadera familia.

Sougo tiembla en sus brazos y se agarra al borde de su abrigo a la vez que apoya la cabeza en su hombro intentando amortiguar los sollozos. Kagura siente sus ojos mojándose otra vez y parpadea porque no quiere llorar con Sougo en este estado. Nunca lo ha visto así, no recuerda haberlo visto llorando o siquiera intranquilo; está muy preocupada y no sabe qué hacer. Le frota la espalda torpemente y le acaricia el pelo, y él se acerca más y pega su moflete a la bufanda. Le deja quedarse así un ratito a  ver si se le pasa. Además, huele muy bien, se le está pasando parte del frío que tenía y su cabello es muy suave; la ayuda a tranquilizarse.

Poco a poco, Sougo deja de llorar, ly a chica mete la mano en su bolsillo y busca la llave a tientas para abrir la puerta. Él no se queja y deja que ella le arrastre hacia el interior tirando de la manga de su chaqueta. Esa noche, y devolviendo el mismo favor que le hicieron a ella, le prepara el baño y la cena, y lo acuesta. Cuando el chico aparta las sábanas y se pega a la pared haciendo hueco, Kagura se sonroja y le llama de todo, pero al final acaba durmiendo con él. No le apetece irse a su casa, dormir en la habitación de Mitsuba sería demasiado para ella y ya sabe que los brazos de Sougo son mejor almohada que ningún cojín de plumas.

* * *

 

En la primera de las fiestas universitarias a las que asiste, el alcohol le sienta como una patada en la barriga y, después de hacerle una llave a un tío que no la deja en paz, se acuclilla y se aprieta el estómago rezando para que el dolor disminuya. Soyo avisa a Sougo para que venga a recogerla porque es su vecino y porque, a pesar de lo bocazas que son los dos y de la cantidad de insultos que intercambian diariamente, si a Kagura le pasa algo él va a ser el primero en cargarse a alguien. En el camino a casa ella presume de lo mucho que ha ligado y él sonríe divertido. Al final, siempre acaba con él. Es una batalla que ya tiene ganada aunque ella se niegue a aceptarlo.

* * *

 

El día que gana el torneo nacional es Kagura la que lo recibe llena de orgullo, corriendo por el pasillo para abrazarlo y felicitarlo sin hacer ni caso de las miradas que le lanza la gente. Sougo sabe que su pelo claro y sus peculiares ojos rojos, junto con el resto de su cara, llaman la atención, haciendo que la niña que siempre ha estado a su lado despotricando y siendo de todo menos femenina pase más desapercibida. Pero ahora no hay manera posible de que alguien pase por alto a la joven que viene hacia él, vestida con un simple vestido blanco, con el pelo naranja y largo suelto y unos ojitos azules que parecen trocitos del cielo. Es imposible ignorar esa sonrisa que le ilumina la cara y esa felicidad que no se sabe de dónde ha salido, porque se supone que no se aguantan y todavía se acuerda de su cara el día que quiso acompañarlos a él y a Mitsuba. Nada que ver con la que recibe ahora.

Kagura le echa los brazos al cuello riendo y estrujando el ramo de flores que le han dado con el premio, haciendo que se tropiece por el impulso y que casi se caigan al suelo. Sougo consigue recuperar el equilibrio y estabilizarlos a los dos a pesar de todo, y no puede evitar plantarle un beso en los labios en un impulso, callándola en medio de la felicitación. Ella abre los ojos como platos y se separa sorprendida, con las mejillas ardiendo, pero luego los vuelve a cerrar y deja que la bese otra vez, y otra, y otra y otra más.

Hacía mucho que no estaba tan feliz.

* * *

 

Al mes de mudarse juntos ella es incapaz de recordar cómo se duerme sin Okita Sougo, o cómo son las mañanas sin que él se despierte a su lado, ya sea a besos o a insultos cariñosos, o cómo es llegar a una casa después de un largo día y que no haya nadie para recibirte. Aprende que no hay nada mejor que una cena contándole cómo ha ido la jornada, que un baño juntos, o que una noche de películas apretujados en el sofá con mantas y palomitas. Con el tiempo, se da cuenta que la mirada cariñosa que aquel niño pequeño sólo reservaba para su hermana ahora va dirigida a ella con tanta frecuencia que le cuesta ver algo más en sus ojos, y sólo puede concluir que, definitivamente, las ventajas hace muchos, muchos años que superaron a las desventajas.

  
  



End file.
